This invention relates to 2-(acylalkyl-heterocycloalkylthio)penems and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, which compounds possess potent antibacterial activity and advantageous long serum half-lives.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. Additionally, a need exists for reducing dosages and administration frequency. We have discovered that this can be accomplished by the compounds of this invention since they have long serum half-lives and, consequently, a longer period of action.